


Lazy Lovers

by reaperlove



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension, figure skating couple AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 15:23:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5253284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reaperlove/pseuds/reaperlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas and Dean are a hard working pairs skating couple, on and off the ice. But the demanding trainig schedule is taking it`s toll on their romantic relationship.</p><p>or<br/>The night absolutely nothing happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lazy Lovers

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first piece of fiction I've written in 20 years, thanks to the encouragement of the amazing [Copacetricbrainbox](http://archiveofourown.org/users/CopaceticBrainBox/pseuds/CopaceticBrainBox)(please check out her superior writing and her wonderful art on [tumblr](http://copacetricbrainbox.tumblr.com)) and the lovely and talented[Angrysouffle](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Angrysouffle/pseuds/Angrysouffle)). Enjoy :)

"How does that even turn you on?"

  
Dean was so fucking tired. They had worked hard the whole week, practiced the new program over again and over again. They`ve been the undisputed pairs skating champions for the past three years and he intended to keep it that way. Otherwise Cas would probably de-ball him, another incentive to stay fit and prepared. He loved him with everything he got, but Cas could sometimes go a bit overboard with their workout schedule. Dean could hardly move his head, every muscle sore and overworked. Cas wasn´t fairing any better, he had hardly made it up the few stairs to their bedroom. That`s why they had decided to spend this evening on their comfortable bed, just lazing in front of the TV. Dean hasn´t been paying much attention to the movie, but his boyfriend apparently had, judging by the very distinct movements under the covers of Cas's side of the bed.

"I mean, jeez, Cas, I know you have a thing for perky nipples, but this is just ridiculous!" Dean was a little impressed the slightly older man had enough energy left to get it up, but he would never admit it. Cas ego was large enough as it was. So was Cas's growing boner to be honest.

"Ever since I've caught you jerking of to Dr. Sexy you've lost all privileges to judge anyone's kinks!" Cas hissed from the side. He let his hand slide away from his half erect penis and reached for Dean's wrist. "By the way, you still kind of owe me for that, so get those big, strong hands of yours to work and take care of me. Quid pro quo, Winchester. I`m to tired to move."

Dean let out an annoyed huff in response. "Take care of yourself. I owe you jack squat!" He pointed to his flaccid dick. "Not so little Dean and me, we are clearly not interested. Maybe because _someone_ " he pointed vaguely in Cas's direction, "Someone made us lift him up over and over again and that oh so mysterious someone is not as feathery light as he thinks he is. I don`t want to move anything, like ever again."

"Are you calling me fat? Am I suddenly too fat to arouse you?" Cas pouted, it wasn`t beyond him to deal out the guilt card to get what he wanted, but he merely got a knowing glare out of his partner. Damn it, he knew him too well, time turn his game up to eleven. He let his fingertips ghost over his firm pecs, down his toned abdomen and flat belly, caressed the sharp outlines of his hipbones. " I don´t remember hearing you complain yesterday, when I gave you the "best blow job of your life", Cas finger quoted. He continued with a barely hidden evil grin. "You surely remember, when I slowly licked up your shaft, let my tongue swirl around your bulbous head before I dipped it into the slit to gather up your tasty precome, down again every vein of your rock hard cock and took it all in my hot, wet mouth, all down until my forehead rested on your adorably pudgy belly. mhm, that mouthwatering smell of your musk pubic hair. You came so hard, I can still taste your delicious come on the back of my throat." He lasciviously licked his plush lips and let out an obscene low moan. Yes, he gave himself an internal high five as he looked over to the growing bulge in Dean's tight boxer shorts. "I could feel a strong physical attraction back then." 

"Son of a bitch!" Dean muttered under his breath. He shot an angry glare down to his traitorous, now fully erect dick. But he was not ready to give in, he as sure as hell wouldn't be the one to move his firm ass, two could play that game.

"You mean the same night I made you come untouched, twice, on said cock and you swore to fulfill my every wish from thereon out? You swore on your favorite pair of bee socks and I know that means something. So, scoot over and keep your vow. I'm not moving one single muscle. Come on, I wish you to reciprocate, right fucking now." 

"So not gonna happen!" Cas was practically yelling out of frustration by now. "You made me do all the hard work all day long. Get your lazy behind over here and "reciprocate", you ungrateful assbutt!" There were the air quotes again, Dean had to know that they meant, Cas was ready to strangle him, exhaustion or not. 

"Don`t you dare yell at me!" Dean yelled, painfully raging hard on or not. "All the work my ass. I'm the one who did all the heavy lifting! I'm tired." Thick silence filled the air as they tried to stare each other down. 

"Go fuck yourself!" they both shouted in long practiced, perfect unison and turned their backs to each other, both sporting an angry boner _ _ _ _ _ _ _a_______ nd both too stubborn and proud to take care of their errections themselves. 

No one got any that night, including sleep. The epic make up sex next morning, well that`s another story... 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fic and also the very first fic posted for [SPN Coldest Hits](http://spncoldesthits.tumblr.com), please take your time and read them all.
> 
> Kudos and comments keep me writing and breathing :)
> 
> You can visit me on [tumblr](http://reaperlove77.tumblr.com) and chat about destiel, skating and life in general :)


End file.
